High School Drama
by Ms. Mowz
Summary: Sonic gets turned into a girl by tails and is now going to high school as a girl. What challenges will she face? Sonadow and tailsream Disclaimer I don't own any of the Sonic characters! ...Discontinued read chapter 4 to find out...
1. Strange Start

**Hi guys this is my first Sonic story so please no flames or negative comments. This story is about how Sonic is turned into a girl and has to face high school as a female.( btw in this story he only knows Tails and Sonic does not have the ability of my OC Sophia)**

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

High School starts in 1 day and I was sleeping until...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm clock went off and I had gotten out of bed. I went and got dressed to spend the day with Tails.

I went downstairs and heard he was working on something . I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Tails opened the door and said,"Hey Sonic."

"Hey Tails what are you working on?" I asked.

Tails showed me a test tube filled with a strange liquid in it.

"This test tube is a formula that can give you the ability to breathe under water but, I haven't tested it yet." He said. I nodded and wanted to try it to see if it works.

"Tails why don't I test it out?" I asked

" I don't know Sonic something terribly wrong could happen." He said

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well I guess you can test it out but, if anything happens this is your fault got it?"

I nodded and drank down the formula and nothing happened so I tried to breathe in the pool but almost drowned. I went and told Tails it is not working and decided to go to the living room. When I got to the living room I played video games and ate chili dogs until I went to bed.

Tomorrow I woke up and yawned to hear a female yawn I got confused and saw Tails.

"Tails what happened and WHAT HAPPEN TO MY VOICE?!" I yelled in a female voice.

"Sonic umm... I kinda gave you the wrong formula hehe..."

I looked at my self and it turns out I turned into a girl. I blinked a couple times and wrapped a blanket around myself because I had no clothes.

I asked," Is there a ...cure?"

"umm about that umm... There is no cure." He blurted. I was confused and I thought,'How would school go?' I pondered.

Then Tails interrupted my thoughts when he threw girl clothes on me.

"Tails where on earth did you get these?" I asked

" umm yeah about that I'm not exactly your brother I'm a girl." She said

"well that explains a lot anyway since I'm no longer a male what's my name gonna be?"

"How about umm Sophia the hedgehog?"

I nodded and chose an outfit to wear. I wore a white tank top with a red jacket on the outside, a black thigh long skirt, and my same sneakers except they had heels and regular gloves. My hair was in a ponytail and some of my bangs were covering one eye, I had fake eyelashes and eyeliner, light blue eyeshadow,and light pink lipstick.

"okay tails since now we are the same gender I think your new name is... umm?"

"Taylor Prower?" She asked

I nodded and she wore a blouse with black tights and black high heels,her hair was the same but she wore no eye shadow,fake eyelashes,and red lipstick.

I noticed the time and it was 6:30 and school starts at 7:30 so I got my back pack so did Taylor and we went to school. 'I hope it doesn't turn into disaster' I thought

We came to the entrance and Taylor asked,"Are you ready Sophia?"

"*gulp* sure." I said

We entered and everyone was staring at us even though they don't know who we were and by the way Taylor and I are freshmen. As I went to my locker Taylor said " Have you noticed the guys are starting to hit on us?" I looked and saw the boys drooling, I rolled my eyes and got my books out of my locker. I checked Taylor's schedule and we had only math together and that was the last period.

"bye Taylor meet you at lunch and last period." I yelled and went off to class.

When I got to my Science class the teacher,Professor Pickle, sat me next to a female pink hedgehog and a female purple cat.

During the period the pink hedgehog asked,"hi I'm Amy Rose what's your name?"

"I'm Son..er I mean Sophia the Hedgehog." I replied

"hi I'm Blaze the Cat." Said the purple cat

Half way through the period I became friends with Amy,Blaze,Rouge the bat, and Tikal the echidna. I listened to the teacher for awhile and he told us the remaining 10 minutes we can talk since it's the first day at high school.

"Sophia do you want to sit with us at lunch later?" Tikal asked

"umm can my friend Tai..er Taylor come too?" I asked

"sure!" She answered

The bell rung and we all went to next period. Tikal and Blaze had Mrs. Maria for art with me while the others met Taylor in Math with Mr. Carter. In Art Mrs. Maria told us to draw something that makes us happy and that's when I saw Cream. He was drawing a pond and choas in it.

"That is nice" I complimented

"Thanks!" He said in a shy voice and I thought I should introduce him to Taylor.

when the period was over Maria told us to turn in what we drew, I drew me running, I saw Tikal drew the master emerald, and Blaze drew her with a fiery background. I was about to leave when a light grey hedgehog knocked Blaze down by accident. He helped Blaze up and I saw her blush.

"sorry and hi I'm Silver the Hedgehog" said the grey hedgeho

"it's okay I'm b-Blaze." She said and blushed when we left the classroom I asked Blaze why was she blushing so much.

"oh it's nothing" she replied

" Hey Sis" I greeted when I saw Taylor

"Hi Sophia" Taylor replied

It was time for third period and luckily Mr. Carter was kind enough to give us the period off I was about to fall asleep until a tall red echidna came up to me. I looked up and he started to flirt with me.

"hi I'm knuckles the echidna and who might you be." he said I saw Tikal staring at him so I grabbed her and said " I'm Sophia and this is my friend Tikal." I smirked and walked away while easedropping on their conversation.

"umm hi Tikal so how have you been." Knuckles asked

"good" she replied

i watched the two love birds until Knuckles asked Tikal on a date then returned to my napping until the bell rung. Finally it was lunch time and I sat with my friends and Taylor.

I saw that Silver, Knuckles,Cream, and a black hedgehog with stripes on the other table. Knuckles saw us gestured all of us to sit at their table. So all of us got up and sat a their table.


	2. Invitation?

**Disclaimer again I don't own any of the sonic character they belong to SEGA. ****Hi guys I think for this story I will try to update everyday and it's about sonic/Sophia's point of view. (P.S. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling)**

" hi Knuckles hi Silver and hi Cream" I said

"hi guys" they said

we sat down and I began to eat my delicious chili dog, suddenly the black ebony hedgehog turned to me. I smiled and felt heat in my cheek, I knew I was blushing but luckily for me no one noticed. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

" Hello my name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Said the ebony hedgehog

"Hi I'm Sophia the Hedgehog!" I said and blushed when he shook my hand

I thought 'why am I blushing I just met him?' The bell rang and we went to fourth period and a green hedgehog went in my way.

He slammed me against a locker. I got scared and tried to escape but he was too strong.

He said frightening " I'm Scrouge and who might you be cutie."

" Im soph-mmphf" I was cut of from him kissing me and then someone approached. I looked to see who it was and it was Shadow?! Shadow knocked Scrouge out and went to me.

" Are you okay?" He asked in a soft and kind voice

I nodded and he walked me to class. When we got to reading class with Ms. Wayne asked me to sit next to Amy. I nodded and sat next to her but I kept blushing every time I think about Shadow.

During fourth period I kept thinking of shadow he looked like a kind, friendly, cute- CUTE! Why did I just think that? Amy cut my thoughts when she tossed me a note. It says 'Do you want to have a sleepover with the gang (circle Yes or No)'

I wasn't sure what to do since I'm new but I did like sleepovers. I agreed and gave back the note that was circled yes and also I put 'could Taylor come too.' Amy nodded and I got really excited.

The period ended and we had 2 periods left and I walked to Drama class and ms. Dark gave us a chance to find a group and learn more about them for future references

I was about to find a group until Shadow interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey do you want to join my group?" He asked

" who's in your group" I asked nervously

" Julie-Su, Shade, Cosmo, Sally, Wave, Fiona, Silver,and Bunnie."

I nodded and except the offer. I walked to the table and waved hi.

"Hey Shadow who's that?" A pink echidna asked.

" Hi I'm Sophia the new girl and who are you guys?" I asked in a polite manner.

"I'm Julie-Su and this is Shade the Echinda, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sally Acorn, Wave the Swallow, Bunnie, Fiona, and -." replied the pink haired Echinda but was cut off by Silver.

"Hey Sophia!" Yelled Silver. I smiled and replied " Sup Silver" Julie-Su figured that I met Silver and began to changing the subject " So are you all coming to the Sleepover at Amy's House?" She asked.

"who's gonna be there" I asked in a slight confusion

"Shade, Sally, Cosmo, Cream, Wave, Bunnie, Fiona, Blaze, Tikal, Me, Amy, and you."

" Wait how do you know I was coming to the party?" I asked

"Amy told us that you were coming." Shade answered

I nodded and just about when I was about to talk the bell rung and we had to go to next class. I went in Coach Chris' Physical Education class/gym. He yelled," Since today is the first day I want you all to make 10 laps around the track!" We got ready and he blew the whistle. I ran for a minute and was done. 'Thank god for not losing my super speed' I thought. I sat down and noticed Shadow was finishing and so was Tails... I mean Taylor.

" Your time was the fastest what's your name miss?" Chris asked while interrupting my thoughts.

" Sophia the Hedgehog" I said quickly

"Well Sophia would you like to join the track team?"

I nodded and went back to watching the track. A minute past and I was looking around and Taylor walked up to me.

" Hey Sophia, are you gonna go to the sleepover?" Taylor squealed as she asked me the question.

" Yeah Taylor" I answered and rolled my eyes. As I did this Scrouge looked at me in a perverted way. I glared at him and looked over at Shadow. I daydreamed about a chili dog and got snapped out of my daze when Taylor waved her hand in front of me.

" what?!"

"Hey Sophia I asked you if you need Amy's address I got it when she invited me" Taylor replied. I nodded and Taylor texted me Amy's address. The bell rang and Taylor had left to get ready and I was about to get my gym bag and guess who. A certain perverted green hedgehog was in my way again.

" Hey babe" he said seductively.

" Leave me alone you BASTARD!" I snapped back at him and tried to run but he got my arm.

" Feisty one aren't ya." He said creepily.

I tried to scream for help but he smashed his lips on mine. I started to kick him inbetween his legs and ran home.

When I got home Taylor already packed the Sleepover supplies and we were about to leave. We walked since Amy lived three blocks down from where Taylor and I lived.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened I was suprised to see... Shadow open the door.

"Umm Shadow what are you doing here?" I asked sweetly.

" Oh Amy made her sleepover a party until 10:30. Right now it's 7:00." He said with a smile. I blushed and nodded because now I understood what was going on.

I walked in with Taylor and I was suprised to see...

**what did Sophia and Taylor see find out next chapter XP**


	3. Truth or Dare Games

Disclaimer** I DO NOT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS**

**btw these are the ages**

**Sonic/Sophia - 15 1/2 years old **

**Tails/Taylor - 14 years old**

**Shadow - 16 years old**

**Cream - 14 years old**

**Amy - 15 years old**

**Silver - 15 1/2 years old**

**Blaze - 14 1/2 years old**

**Knuckles - 16 1/2 years old**

**Rouge - 17 1/2 years old**

**Sonia and Manic - 18 years old**

**Tikal, Julie-Su, and Shade (in this story I made them sisters) - 14 years old**

**Wave, Fiona, Bunnie, and Sally - 17 years old**

**Storm, Jet, and Scrouge - 18 years old**

taylor and I gasped as we saw My SIBLINGS, Sonia and Manic.

I hid my face so they couldn't see me. Shadow looked at me as I did this and he had a worried look on his face.

"Sophia are you there?" He asked in a concerned voice

" ummm it's nothing" I said in a small voice.

He shrugged it off and Taylor whispers to me " Sophia if your siblings know that's you they might freak out." I whispered back in a tone," I don't think they remember me I ran away when I was younger remember."

"are you sure? And why did you run away I forgot." She asked

" Yes and here's what happened..."

_Flash back 10 years ago_

_" Sonic give me back my brush!" 8 year old Sonia cried._

_I stuck out his tongue and hid. Manic was watching them._

_" Sonic ugh I WISH YOU WERE GONE!" Sonia screamed._

_I looked from behind the bush and I started to form tears. I put her brush in her room with a note. It said ' Sonia here's your brush and I'll make your wish come true'_

_Manic yelled at Sonia and they went in her room and found the note. I had left and found an orphanage and they took me in to stay._

_end of flashback_

"... And so when your parents adopted me I was about 5 and a half." I finished Taylor started to sniffle since 'our parents' died 3 years ago.

Taylor and I went and changed into our pajamas and we got to see the gang play Truth Or Dare.

"hey guys join the circle!" Rouge said creepily. I was nervous because rumors had said Rouge is a Dare maniac! I joined with Taylor and the game began.

" Alright Knuckie truth or dare!" Rouge said evilly.

" Dare and don't call me. Knuckie you Batgirl " Knuckles replied.

Rouge thought for a moment and said, " I dare you to... Dance around in a bikini while listening to a Justin Beiber song!" Knuckles eyes widen and he spit out his drink at me and started to punch me because he thought I was the wall

I got mad and Turned into dark Sophia/Sonic.

I growled and darkly said,"IF YOU DONT I WILL BEAT U UP!" Knuckles eyes went small and he did the dare. Everyone looked at me and high-fived me for making Knucklehead do the Dare.

knuckles' muzzle turned red and he asked Wave, "Cream t-t-truth or d-d-dare." He was still in horror of the dare.

"Truth" Cream said cutely and I saw Taylor giggle at it.

"Is it true that you like Taylor?" Knuckles said with a smirk. Now this I got to hear I turned to Taylor and she was redder than Knuckles fur/spines.

"..." Cream mumbled something and Iwas leaning in closer to hear but accidentally fell on someone's lap. I turned bright red when the person was Shadow.

" Sssorrry" I said quickly and the girls asked me if I was feeling okay because I was still blushing.

I said it was the heat that was in the room and they nodded and looked back at Cream. 'Shadow was still looking at me and he was... wait was he blushing as well' I thought as I saw his cheeks were pink.

" I d dd do like Taylor" Cream said as he was snapping me out of my thoughts. I saw Taylor she was even redder than before.

we all giggled as we looked at them.

" ummm Sophia Truth or Dare" asked Taylor when Cream gave his turn to Taylor.

"D to the A to the R and E that spells DARE!" I said in a jovial voice ( jovial means cheerfull). The guys were chuckling at the chant I was cheering but I glared at them while the girls asked me to join cheerleading.

" I dare you to kiss ... SHADOW for a minute and also tongue!" Taylor shouted.

I blushed furiously and glared at her but was in shock when Shadow kissed me on the lips. He was an amazing kisser and I opened my mouth to accept his tongue. He tasted like mint ice cream. We parted and They 'all' looked at me and Shadow. They started to laugh and role on the floor while holding their stomachs.

Later they stopped and they continue the game.

" Alright now Julie-Su truth or dare." I asked

" Truth" she responded

" Is it true that Tikal and Shade are your sisters."

" Yeah but they are my step sisters because my mom married their dad." She answered

I nodded and she asked," Sally truth or Dare" "Dare" Sally replied with a glare and grin.

I whispered in Julie-Su's ear," dare her to kiss Manic." Julie-Su nodded and asked Sally

Sally looked at manic and kissed him and turned to see him bright red. 'That's Manic for ya' I thought.

Sally then asked" Bunnie truth or-" she was cut off by Bunnie saying"DARE!"

" I dare you to umm beat Knuckles in an arm wrestle." Bunnie got a mechanical arm so she beat him in 2 seconds flat. Knucklehead was in shock thet a girl beat him.

They took a break and ate some popcorn during a movie break.

**A/N: put your truths or dares that you want the characters to do and if I don't have enough I'll create other ones! Bye (Sophia the Hedgehog signing out) ;D**


	4. Plot and apology

**Dear Readers,**

**I discontinued my story because I don't want to write it anymore but I am going to post the plot to you guys and you can think of any way you want it to look like... So anyways I am TRULY SORRY but I can't write something I don't want to write**

**Sincerly, Sophia the Hedgehog**

so basically after the sleepover Taylor and Sophia (aka tails and sonic) went to school and after school ended they went home but Sophia told Taylor about the track team and went to the field but on the way there she found out Scrouge was planning to blow up the school along with everyone when school starts tomorrow she later went to Amy's house and told her everything.

Amy called everyone and they gathered at the school entrance they worked together to get the bombs that were hidden all over the school. Each person was paired up and Taylor got Cream in the pairs and Sophia got Shadow. They found the bombs and gathered them to on spot so Taylor could disarm them. Cream and Taylor cut the last string together and they blushed madly. When Scrouge found out Sophia fought against him and got injured and sent to the hospital when she woke up shadow was admitting his feelings and said the words I love you.

Sophia kissed shadow and said I love you too after she asked why happened with Scrouge and Shadow told her he beat him up and he got sent to jail. Sophia was glad and Shadow and Sophia became couples and life in Highschool got back to being normal again.

**Hope you like the plot and again I apologize for discontinuing the story**


End file.
